Empat Penjaga Roh from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Saat Hokuto pertama kali menjadi Reishou dan dipertemukan pertama kali dengan 3 Reishou lain. Teman-teman yang kelak akan menjadi rekan seperjuangannya. Bersama-sama mereka akan melindungi Area dari empat penjuru sebagai Shireishou.


**Empat Penjaga Roh**

**Base Character :**_ Kita no Reishou_, Hokuto dan Reishou lain (Karen, Fou, Ron)  
**Time : **Saat Hokuto pertama kali menjadi _Reishou_ dan dipertemukan pertama kali dengan 3 _Reishou_ lain

Suara debur air yang jatuh terdengar dengan jelas. Air terjun tampak berkilauan di tempa sinar mentari pagi yang baru beberapa saat bersinar. Bunga-bunga liar berwarna merah, ungu dan kuning. Bersembunyi di antara rumput hijau muda segar yang basah oleh embun. Angin sepoi-sepoi menambah sejuk udara kala musin semi menjelang. Begitu indah... begitu damai. Langit pun setuju akan hal itu. Disingkirkannya semua awan tebal yang menggantung. Yang tertinggal hanyalah semburat-semburat tipis kapas putih di angkasa.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 11 tahun tampak menikmati itu semua. Berbaring di tengah rumpun bunga dan menentang langit. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang melintas di dekatnya. Ah... begitu segar! itu pikirnya sesaat.

Hari ini, sesuai perintah Aramis _Shiosha_, dia akan bertemu teman-teman barunya. Teman-teman yang kelak akan menjadi rekan seperjuangannya. Bersama-sama mereka akan melindungi Area dari empat penjuru sebagai _Shireishou_.

Masih dua jam lagi sebelum waktu yang telah di tetapkan untuk mereka bertemu. Tapi bocah itu sudah menunggu sejak matahari baru bangun dari tidurnya. Bocah itu adalah _Shireishou_ dari Utara, dengan B'T nya Max. Hokuto, nama manis yang diberikan orang tuanya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Mata hijau beningnya menatap lurus ke langit. Seolah menghitung burung yang lalu lalang.

Hokuto mulai menyelam dalam pikirannya yang kritis. Lingkungan yang begitu indah dan damai seperti ini mengapa membutuhkan pelindung-pelindung tangguh? Kenapa didikan dan tempaan keras terus diberikan padanya dan mungkin juga bagi _Shireishou_ yang lain? Selain _Shireishou_, juga masih ada _Shichimashou_ yang beranggotakan tujuh orang untuk melindungi area. Melindungi dari apa? Yang ia tahu hanya bahwa ia harus bersumpah setia pada _Eliah_ karena telah melindungi dirinya kala ia mengalami trauma besar dalam hidup. Dan ia hanya bisa mengiya.

_Turtle neck_ hitam yang dikenakannya sedikit basah oleh ebun yang masih menempel pada pucuk-pucuk rumput. Ditompangkan dagu mungilnya pada tempurung lututnya. Menunduk dan menunggu.

Selama ini _Eliah_ telah mendidiknya dengan ilmu kedokteran dan komputer. Sehingga di usianya yang masih sangat belia ia sudah menjadi seorang dokter yang handal. Benar-benar program pelatihan yang sangat detil dan terperinci. Ia tak banyak mendapatkan pelatihan fisik. Yah... tapi cukuplah untuk mengalahkan prajurit Laycon dewasa.

Mata Hokuto menyipit. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Bukan hanya seorang, akan tetapi tiga orang. Dari auranya nampaknya mereka seumuran dengannya. Mungkinkah mereka _Shireishou_ yang lain? Hokuto meloncat bangkit. Aura itu berasal dari bawah air terjun. Ia melangkah menelusuri tepi sungai menuju tepian tebing untuk melongok keberadaan pendatang baru itu. Rupanya ke tiga orang itu pun merasakan kehadirannya.

Angin berhembus agak kencang di sana. Cukup tinggi posisi Hokuto dari dasar lembah. Sekitar 20 meter dari permukaan tanah. Tampak tiga sosok bocah dengan warna rambut yang berbeda satu sama lain. Sejenak mereka saling tatap. Tanpa ekspresi... bimbang dan ragu... benarkah itu orang yang sedang mereka cari?!

Gadis perempuan berambut merah itu tersenyum padanya. Kamudian dengan sigap meloncat ke atas. Menelusuri batu-batu yang menonjol kepermukaan di sepanjang air terjun. Kedua temannya saling pandang dan kemudian menyusul gadis itu ke atas. Hokuto meloncat mundur beberapa langkah. Memberikan tempat bagi ketiga anak itu untuk naik.

Kini, gadis bermata merah itu berada tepat dihadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling tatap. Sang gadispun berkata, "_Ohayou Gozaimasu! Watashi wa Karen desu. Omaewa Hokuto san desuka?_"

"Benar, saya Hokuto. _Dozo Yoroshiku_!" Jawabnya sopan sembari membungkuk sedikit. Namun kala ia menatap kedua orang yang lain mereka hanya menatapnya tanpa kata. "Hm... kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama kalian?" Ujarnya dengan gaya bahasa yang sangat formal.

"Lafine Fou!" Jawab singkat bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Aku Ron! _Dozo Yoroshiku_!" Bocah berambut dan bermata hitam kelam itu angkat bicara. Senyum manis Hokuto disambut dingin olehnya. Begitupula dengan Fou. Ia hanya memandang Hokuto dengan dingin... Tanpa ekspresi. Hokuto menjadi salah tingkah dan memandang Karen.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada di _Eliah_?" Sapa Karen lembut berusaha untuk memecah kekakuan di antara mereka.

"Hm... sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, saya ditolong _Eliah_ setelah ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-laki saya tewas kala terkena bom atom saat perang." Mata hijau itu kembali meredup. Kini giliran Karen yang salah tingkah.

"Eh... maafkan a-aku. A-aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih!"

Hokuto menggeleng riang dan cepat. Sambil setengah tertawa dia berkata, "Ah... tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti kok! Saya rasa bukan hanya saya saja yang mengalami hal ini! Iya kan?"

Karen mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, Anda _Shireishou_ wilayah apa?" Lanjut Hokuto.

"Aku _Shireishou_ dari Barat... dan nama B'T ku X! Kau pasti dari Utara kan?" Karen manjawab riang.

Hokuto melirik kedua teman barunya yang lain. Ron akhirnya tersenyum. Senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. "Aku dari Timur. Nama B'T-ku Raydow. Bentuknya seperti naga biru. Kau pasti tahu kan?" Hokuto mengangguk pasti.

Itu berarti Fou berasal dari Selatan. Namun _Reishou_ yang satu ini lebih banyak diam dan menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Selintas Hokuto berpikir apakah ada bagian dari dirinya yang mungkin mengganggu Fou? Apakah ia telah berkata salah? Hokuto hanya bisa terdiam.

Karen membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Fou memang begitu! Jangan kau ambil hati. Dia pernah menantang kami sebelum akhirnya mempercayai bahwa kami juga _Reishou_!"

"Apa?!" jerit Hokuto tertahan. Diliriknya Fou sekilas. Pandangan mata biru di bawah tanda merah di keningnya itu terlihat melecehkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau dipilih menjadi _Reishou_?!" Tiba-tiba Fou berkata dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Hokuto merinding ditatap seperti itu!

"E-entahlah, Eliah telah mendidik saya dua tahun terakhir. Dan tiba-tiba saya dipilih untuk menjadi _Reishou_ dari Utara dengan B'T bernama Max!"

"Kau seorang dokter bukan?" pertanyaan retoris yang keluar dari mulut Fou membuat Hokuto makin merasa tidak nyaman. "Lalu apakah kau merasa seorang dokter dapat melindungi Eliah?!" Singkat, pertanyaan yang diajukannya, namun mampu membuat Hokuto yang bertemperamen tenang, merasa syok.

Hokuto berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela nafas berat. Ditatapnya Fou dengan berani. "Tak perduli siapa saya, tak perduli apa pekerjaan saya, kini saya telah bersumpah setia untuk melindungi _Eliah_. Dan saya akan mempertahankan sumpah itu sampai akhir hayat!"

"Oh ya?!" Fou masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bersahabat.

"Fou sudah cukup!" Karen mengingatkannya.

"Diam kau!"

"Fou... jaga bicaramu pada wanita!" Ron yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mulai merasa terganggu oleh sikap kasarnya!

Fou acuh tak acuh. Dipandangnya Hokuto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Seolah melihat sebuah benda yang tak layak dilihat oleh mata manusia. Dikeluarkan _stick_ biola dari balik jubahnya. "Ayo bertarung denganku!"

Sempat Hokuto terbelalak kaget. Namun kepala dinginnya mampu menguasai keadaan. "TIDAK!" jawabnya tegas.

"Fou kau sudah keterlaluan!" Ron mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kalau kau menantang aku dan Karen, itu wajar! Toh kita berlatih bersama dalam ilmu bela diri. Sedangkan Hokuto tidak dididik untuk bertempur! Tak tahukah kau?!"

Fou tak bergeming. Diacungkannya stick biolanya ke wajah Hokuto. Ujungnya hanya berada beberapa mili dari hidung Hokuto. Tenang... Hokuto menatap Fou dalam-dalam. Mencari jawaban kenapa ia melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Kenapa saya harus bertarung?" Tanyanya akhirnya seraya memberi tanda agar Ron dan Karen tak ikut campur.

"Karena aku menginginkannya!" Jawab Fou tanpa merubah posisi.

Hokuto melunakkan pandangannya. "Apa untungnya bagi kita kalau kita bertempur?"

"Aku tak percaya kau adalah seorang _Reishou_! Dan dengan ini aku akan membuktikannya."

"Tak adakah cara lain selain bertarung?" Hokuto tersenyum.

"TIDAK ADA!" Jawabnya cepat.

Hokuto menggeleng perlahan. "Apa arti menjadi seorang _Reishou_ bagimu?"

Fou tergagap mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang muncul dari bibir Hokuto. "Aku akan melindungi Area dengan kekuatanku!" Jawabnya mantap.

"Apakah kekuatanmu?"

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berniat mengganggu ketentraman di Area!"

Hokuto manggut-manggut. "Jadi kau membenci jika ada yang menggangu kententraman di Area?! Itu memang betul! Dan saya pun setuju! Dan kita semua berharap agar Area selalu damai. Tapi... kalau kita bertempur sekarang, apakah itu tidak termasuk merusak ketentraman di Area? Apa kau tak pantas di bunuh?" pandangan Hokuto berubah drastis. Dingin... tanpa ekspresi.

Fou menurunkan _stick_ biolanya perlahan. Disunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis penuh ancaman, "Huh! Baru kau yang berani berkata seperti itu padaku!"

Tiba-tiba Fou meloncat dan menyerang Hokuto dengan tusukan lurus kedepan. Dengan gerakan gesit Hokuto melakukan salto di udara. Tipis, ia berhasil menghindari tusukan maut Fou. "Jangan paksa saya untuk bertempur!" Ujar Hokuto serius.

Fou tak menggubrisnya. Kini, dengan gerakan lembut namun mematikan, Fou memutar stick biolanya dan melakukan tusukan menyilang. Hokuto mundur beberapa depa. Bajunya robek tipis terserempet stick tersebut.

"Hentikan Fou!" Ron loncat ke depan Hokuto untuk melindunginya. Mengacungkan tombak naga birunya ke arah Fou. Kuda-kuda bertempur terpasang dengan kuat di kakinya!

"Huh!" Fou menurunkan tangannya. "ini membosankan!" Ia mendengus kesal! "Kau lemah Hokuto! Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi Area?! Kau pecundang!"

Hokuto menepuk pundak Ron dan tersenyum memberinya tanda untuk menyingkir sebentar. Tak ada rasa dendam di matanya. "Fou, saya memang bukan manusia yang kuat. Tapi, saya, juga sama seperti kau, Karen dan Ron, yang bersumpah setia pada _Eliah_. _Eliah_ pun tahu akan hal ini. Oleh karena itu, B'T dengan pertahanan terkuat diberikan kepadaku. Tahukah engkau untuk apa? Max diciptakan bukan hanya untuk saya. Tapi juga demi Area!" Lembut nada suaranya membuat Karen sempat terperangah.

"Fou..." Hokuto melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Saya sangat membenci kekerasan dan pertempuran. Karena itu semua, banyak orang mengalirkan air mata, banyak orang yang merasakan pedihnya kehilangan. Dan karena itu saya ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Melindungi apa yang bisa saya lindungi dengan kedua tangan ini. Supaya tak ada lagi tangis di dunia. Supaya tak akan ada lagi orang yang bernasib seperti kita. _Eliah_ menginginkan kedamaian di dunia. Dan saya ingin membantunya untuk mewujudkannya. Namun jika saya terpaksa harus bertempur, itu pasti bukan dengan sesama _Reishou_ yang mengemban tugas yang sama. Karena bagi saya, kalian adalah sahabat!"

Karen menatapnya tak berkedip. Begitu pula Ron yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam menatap semua kejadian di hadapannya.

Fou masih tak bergerak dari posisinya. Menantikan kata-kata Hokuto selanjutnya. Namun Hokuto sudah mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dalam hatinya dia sudah tak lagi perduli apakah Fou akan mempercayainya atau tidak. Yang peting dia telah menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan

Gelak tawa keras Fou memecahkan semua kebekuan yang terjadi setelah beberapa menit. "Dasar bodoh!" Serunya masih setengah tertawa! Tawa tulus penuh persahabatan! "Maafkan aku. Juga sandiwara bodohku! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk melindungi Area. Namun ternyata kau lebih hebat dari yang kuduga sebelumya. Ternyata, seorang dokter bisa melindungi Area dengan caranya sendiri. Sekali lagi ma'afkan aku!"

"Tak apa-apa" Hokuto pun mendekati Fou.

Kali ini Ron mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Kita memang sudah diberi tugas masing-masing. Hokuto seorang dokter, Karen di tempatkan di bagian penelitian, Fou seorang pendeta, sedangkan aku seorang Letnan Komandan. Kupikir, kita memang harus saling mendukung satu sama lain. Bukankah begitu?!" Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan anggukan kompak rekan-rekannya

Namun tiba-tiba mata Fou menatap hampa "Bagaimana jika _Eliah_ menghianati kita?"

"APA?!" Kau bicara apa Fou?!" Ron kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau..." Bisik Fou.

"Aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku" Karen tiba-tiba bersuara keras. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Saat ini hatiku berkata aku harus melindungi Area bersama kalian. Dan aku akan bergerak sesuai kata hatiku."

"Aku akan bersumpah setia selamanya pada _Eliah_ sampai ajal memisahkan" Ron bicara dengan berapi-api.

Hokuto hanya bisa mengangsurkan tanganya lurus ke depan. "Maukah kita bersumpah bersama? Bersumpah untuk selalu melindungi _Eliah_?"

Fou mengangguk dan meletakkan tangannya diatas pungung tangan Hokuto. Disusul oleh Ron dan Karen. "KAMI BERSUMPAH!"

Keempat bocah itu tersenyum. Tapi mereka belum menyadari bahwa takdir akan menyeret mereka dalam perpecahan. Namun takdir pula yang akan menyatukan mereka kembali. Semilir angin bertiup menyejukkan hati anak-anak yatim piatu itu!

**THE END **

Dibuat atas ide ku, dan Perii (Fansnya Lafine Fou). Buat fans Fou yang lain, ma'af ya... habis... Ron terlalu cool untuk peran itu. Dan Karen terlalu manis. Jadi, yang cocok cuma Fou. Maaf ya...!

**Kebun Jeruk-2003**


End file.
